leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
White Forest
|jptrans=White Forest |image=Black City and White Forest.png |image_size=290 |region=Unova |generation=5 |slogan=People and Nature in Harmony |mapdesc=A place of nature's bounty, it attracts people who long for nature. |north=Route 14 |regionnorth=Unova |west=Route 15 |regionwest=Unova |type=White |map=Unova Black City White Forest Black Tower White Treehollow Map.png }} White Forest (Japanese: ホワイトフォレスト White Forest) is a forest in eastern Unova. White Forest is exclusive to and Pokémon White 2. Unlike Black City, White Forest has a variety of wild Pokémon as well as characters and tasks that do not occur in Pokémon Black. It is located to the east of . The appearance of White Forest is dependent on the number of people currently residing there. When the player enters the forest for the very first time, the total number of residents is determined by the number of days it took the player to reach White Forest. The number of residents can be between 0 (low occupancy) and 10 (maximum occupancy). In addition to visual changes, some wild Pokémon will only appear with a certain resident. At maximum occupancy White Forest contains large trees, many patches of tall grass and can have water surfaces. At low level occupancy the trees are smaller, there are fewer or no water surfaces, and patches of tall grass are sparse. The Mayor's House and Pokémon Center are present regardless of how many people reside in the forest. When using the Entralink feature to visit another player's Black City, the player can invite people who have left their Black City to come to White Forest to increase occupancy; this can enable new items and wild Pokémon to be found. In White 2, White Forest has changed from the original White version. There are no longer patches of tall grass or pools of water to find wild Pokémon in. Instead, the White Treehollow is located within the northern part of the forest. Demographics Pokémon White In Pokémon White, White Forest has a maximum population of 25, although only 10 residents can be present at any one time. Each NPC has a set number of points, which will change depending on certain functions that can be performed by the player. If an NPC's points value reaches 0, then they will leave White Forest. The factors involved in this are as follows: New NPCs can only be brought into White Forest by inviting them from Black City via the Entralink. NPCs that have left will be visible to other players in Entralink. If this area becomes full, no more will leave, even if their score reaches zero. Pokémon White 2 In Pokémon White 2, population instead increases as areas of White Treehollow are completed. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Each day, each resident present may drop an item in one of ten locations in the Forest to be picked up that day. The items dropped mostly correlate with the items sold at the Market by the same resident in Black City. Mayor The following Berries can be obtained by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest at the moment to the Mayor. This can be done once every day, but the Pokémon must have been caught on the same day. Pokémon White 2 In Pokémon White 2, there are four stalls, each unlocked after completing a certain area in the White Treehollow. Each store sells one item per day. Items on the left are sold on weekdays, while items on the right are sold on weekends. The areas to unlock the stalls are Area 2, Area 5, Area 8, and Area 10, respectively. | }} | }} | }} | }} Pokémon All Pokémon are common, but their appearance is determined by certain residents. The Pokémon cannot be avoided through use of Repel or similar methods. Trainers Pokémon White Pokémon White 2 All Trainers encountered in White Forest are encountered within White Treehollow. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring White Forest in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=38/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=030/076}} Trivia * The Pokémon that can appear here correspond to the specific team of the NPC who generates that Pokémon in Black City. * If the player invites people from either Black City or White Forest to go to their game and talks to them, they will say they met the player from the game they came from, even if he/she hasn't reached that location yet. * White Forest is the only forest in the Pokémon games to contain a Pokémon Center. * If White Forest is visited in Pokémon White for the first time, the first patch of grass or the first water tile the player enters will always result in an encounter with a Wild Pokémon. * White Forest's German name, Weißer Wald, is alliterative. It shares this trait with its counterpart, Black City. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=白色森林 |de=Weißer Wald |es_eu=Bosque Blanco |fr_eu=Forêt Blanche |it=Foresta Bianca |ko=화이트포레스트 White Forest |vi = Khu rừng Trắng }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Cities Category:Forests de:Weißer Wald es:Bosque Blanco fr:Forêt Blanche it:Foresta Bianca ja:ホワイトフォレスト zh:白色森林